The Little Things
by EraseAlpha
Summary: Collection of One Shots. Little moments on the Straw Hats life. Various pairings.
1. Sun

Hai there! Well, this is going to be a collection of One-Shots. Some big, some small, some romantic,some funny, you know. Completely no connection between them. Or maybe a tiny conection. Mostly for fics that are too small to publish separately.

::

1-Sun

Characters: Nami, Robin

Pairings: None intended, but can be seen as NamiXRobin

Genre: Friendship

It was a warm day. The Straw Hats were at a small island. The Log Pose would take a day or so to set. The boys were playing soccer on the beach. Robin was trying to read a book. She was sitting against an old tree, a big oak. The shade was refreshing and soothing. Once in a while, she would get distracted by the game and watch them for a while.

She barely heard the far away cry she knew belonged to the blond cook. The woman glanced at the beach, just in time to see Sanji doing a backflip after scoring a goal. She laughed a little and returned to to the book. But something caught her attention. The shadow of the tree had moved quite a bit since the two of them sat them. She glanced at the navigator next to her, who had fallen asleep. The sun was hitting her. She was sweating and blushing, obviously disturbed by the heat. The girl muttered something and moved her head slightly. Robin looked up at the sun. Smilling, she placed her cowboy hat on Nami's head and returned to her book


	2. Guard

2- Guard

Characters:Sanji,Nami

Pairings:None intended

Genre:Friendship

"I'm bored."

Nami turned over.

"This is boring."  
"You know, people eat there."  
The redhead glanced at the cook, who was smilling fondly at her. At the moment, the two of them were in the galley. Nami was lying on her belly, on the table. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So?"  
They were guarding the ship. The rest of the crew were out shopping. Nami sighed. She hated her turn to guard. She hated her turn to guard with the cook even more. She glanced at him. For once, he wasn't wearing a suit. Instead, a blue sweatshirt and jeans covered his thing body.

"You look good like that."  
He blushed slightly.

"Thanks."  
Nami closed her eyes. She heard the cook sitting on her right, and some shuffling. After a bit,she opened her eyes and looked at him. Shockingly, he had two cigarettes up his nose.

After regaining from the shock, Nami started laughing.

"What are you doing?!"

"Well...I'm bored too."


	3. Paint

3-Paint

Characters:Vivi

Pairings: NamiXVivi

"_Well, I'm not letting a princess sleep on the floor."  
"Uhm, then..."_

"_You can sleep in my bed."  
"And you!?"  
"It's a big bed, princess."_

"_I-I could just stay in the guys' room, I don't mi-"_

"_You're staying with me."_

After the Straw Hats left Arabasta, the princess had a sudden case of insomnia. The king had every doctor in the country come and see her, but they couldn't find anything wrong with her. So he talked to her. She said she wanted to paint her room another color. The king was confused, but in desperation he agreed. The Royal Guard frantically searched for the exact color she wanted. Each sample they bought back to the palace, the princess refused. In the end, it took three whole days to find the exact color. On that night, after the room was painted, the princess slept.

All Vivi needed was the right tone of orange.


	4. Thunder

4-Thunder

Characters: Nami, Robin  
Pairings: None Intended

Shivering, the redhead ducked under the covers. Outside, it was raining heavily, a violent thunderstorm. Peaking over the covers, Nami whispered to the dark.

"Robin, are you awake?"  
"Yes, is something wrong?"  
"N-no, of course not. I was-"  
Suddenly, a roar was heard and the navigator covered herself with the the woolen blanket.

"Nami, are you afraid of thunderstorms?"  
"No!...Well, a little. Yes."

"...Do you want to sleep with me?"  
"No, I don't need to-"

Thunder roared again. The navigator got up and skipped over to the archaeologists bed. Robin opened the covers. Nami lied down and snuggled closer to the older woman, who covered her with the heavy blankets.

"Thank you."  
"It's okay. This is what nakama are for right? Protecting each other."


	5. Birthday

5-Birthday

Characters: Sanji, Zoro

Pairings: None Intended

Genre: Friendship

The chef slowly stirred the soup. He glanced at the door as he heard the familiar click it made when opened. He saw the swordsman walking in and returned his glance to the food. The green haired man walked over to him and peeked over his shoulder. It was late at night. The cook was sure it was past midnight. He pondered: Wasn't it a special day or something?

Sudenly, the swordsman placed a poorly wrapped package on the counter and Sanji remembered.

Zoro sighed as he left.

"Happy birthday dude."


End file.
